


Pretty Girl

by dominaexcrucior (ChristinaTorbrook)



Series: Monstrous Voice [4]
Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Adults, Blushing, Body Worship, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Fsub, Humiliation, Long Hair, M4F, Master/Pet, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Screenplay/Script Format, Unhealthy Relationships, mdom, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/dominaexcrucior
Summary: A man is sentenced to life in prison for committing mass murder. He’s not a psychopath, he just had one very bad day. Everyone from his life shuns him now, except the one person who’s never been able to say no to him. The person who doesn’twantto say no to him.Tags for Reddit GWA: [M4F] [Script offer] Pretty Girl [adults] [consensual] [Mdom] [Fsub] [oral sex] [worship] [degradation] [Daddy] [pet] [triggering subject matter] [unhealthy relationship] [cheating] [long hair] [blushing]Disclaimer: This is a fantasy audio role-play script about fictional characters, written by an adult, for adults. All characters depicted within are adults.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s)
Series: Monstrous Voice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099592
Kudos: 6





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Narrative tone** :
> 
>   1. During the sex scene, he is very much in charge of her, despite being handcuffed.
>   2. How he feels: He has genuine affection and trust for her, although he uses her. He’s protective of her, and doesn’t want to see her hurt (by anyone else). She’s convenient. He enjoys her efforts to please him. She tries harder than anyone else he’s ever had. But he could never respect her, so he can’t “love her” the way she loves him.
>   3. How she feels: She genuinely loves him. The only time she exists is when she’s at his feet, it’s the only time she’s worth his consideration. When she has his attention, it’s like having the sun shining on you after living in darkness. They’re both aware of how pathetic she is for him, and him alone. It goes way beyond having daddy issues.
> 

> 
> **Formatting notes** :
> 
>   * ( **FX** ) is for sound effects suggestions, which are optional.
>   * [SQUARE BRACKETS] are for inflection and tone of voice.
>   * **Improv** is welcome, but please do not alter the endearments he uses.
> 


* * *

My story has been narrated! Just like a play is better performed instead of read, a script is more fun when it's narrated. Here are the links to the Reddit posts, where you can listen to this script be performed by two wonderfully talented male narrators. I am so happy!

  1. [TheSinisterRat](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/l5siz7/m4f_script_fill_pretty_girl_mdom_fsub_gaslighting/)
  2. [DarkestFantasyAudio](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/l5ojqq/m4f_pretty_girl_prison_murderer_gaslighting/)



* * *

**SCENE 1**

[BORED]

No, I don’t want to appeal.

I was caught red-handed.

I understand I’m not following your advice.

No, I don’t _want_ to die in jail. 

It’s just…

If I don’t appeal, how many years before I’m up for parole?

And if I appeal, and get my sentence reduced, how many years then?

I’ll think about it. 

I’ll take your advice under consideration.

A visitor?

Please say it’s not my mother, or my ex?

If it’s my kids, I’ll see them.

Can you call the guard for me?

* * *

**SCENE 2**

[RELIEVED]

I wondered if it was you. 

[HESITANT]

I've been hoping you'd come... 

And...dreading it.

Had months to think of what I'd say to you, but...

I expect you want to know why I did it?

Everyone asks me that.

Will you hate me even more if I tell you I don't have an answer?

There was no “why”.

I just...did it.

None of them pissed me off. None of them were special to me. 

Not like you. 

I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say stuff like that to you anymore.

They kept asking if I had planned to kill anyone else.

They went through my phone. 

[ANGRY]

Saw the pictures you sent me. Those were _mine_.

I didn’t want anyone to see those.

I’m sorry the town cops know what your pussy looks like.

I should have kept those safe.

When they saw the photos, they asked if my plans included you.

[PANIC]

Hey! I wouldn’t! I’d never!

Not _you_.

[DEFEATED]

Never thought I'd see the day my pretty girl would flinch from me.

I guess you don't want me to call you that anymore.

Or...do you?

You're blushing, like you always do when I call you that.

But it's hard to read you right now.

You're not saying anything.

And, well...you've been crying since you sat down.

[VERY SOFT FLIRTING]

You _do_ look really pretty today though. 

You got your hair done this morning, didn't you? 

It's lovely. You know I appreciate it when you look your best for me.

[SERIOUS]

I mean it though.

My, uh...victims?

They were nothing to me. 

They hadn’t offended me, or anything like that.

I didn’t even _know_ them.

I had one really bad day, and they were just… convenient.

You're crying again, pretty girl.

[CONCERNED]

 _Oh shit_ , did I kill someone you knew?

I've always been pretty sure I didn't…?

None of them were your family.

Was one of them a friend of yours? I-

[RELIEVED]

No? 

Okay. Good!

That's...good...

If I'd taken someone from you, I'd feel bad.

I know how hard you'd take that.

My pretty girl, with her abandonment issues.

Is that why you came?

Even though I did something terrible, you can't bear if I leave you?

[CHUCKLE]

The way your eyes just widened. That's it, isn't it?

You don't have to say anything.

I know I'm right, you can't meet my eyes now.

You always look away when we talk about shit that's real.

Always thought it was cute.

And...sometimes it’s really frustrating!

Cause it’s hard to read you.

Look.

I'm not saying I _don't_ feel bad about what I did.

I think I do.

I’m...not sure, and, ...I think that’s even worse, somehow?

But mostly I feel tired.

I did it, it's done.

Can’t we move on?

Punish me, and get it over with. 

Rippleless pond.

[FOND]

See, you remember.

Just like I used to tell you.

My pretty girl, who always listens. Who memorizes the smallest details of the shit I say.

[SELF-DEPRECATING LAUGH]

I don't remember the last time I've said your actual name.

How many years since I started calling you “pretty girl”?

I always knew I shouldn’t call you that.

Your brother caught me saying it once.

He was _pissed_.

When I used to come over, if I spent any time talking to you or your sister, he hated that.

He wanted me to pretend you didn’t exist.

_You_ didn’t like me talking to your sister either. 

Don’t shake your head at me, I’m not blind.

But you know me.

Never been able to help myself when it comes to girls.

I liked teasing you because you’re so shy. 

You’d get all red.

Like right now.

But sometimes, when he was out of the room…you’d say something back. 

All quiet, looking down.

But you’d answer me when I asked you questions.

And I liked it.

It was a game, seeing if I could get you to talk to me.

Once I could do that, could I get you to talk to me in front of him?

And if not, how could I get rid of him for five minutes?

You were just so... _cute_.

You never resented me for being myself.

You know I flirt with everyone, and you _never_ gave me shit about it.

Not like my wife always did.

Tell me something?

Just nod, or shake your head.

Did my flirting bother you?

Back then, when we worked together, and I was hitting on everything with a pulse, did it upset you?

Why didn't you ever say anything?

You don't have to answer, I can guess why.

You thought if you acted jealous, we wouldn't stay friends, didn't you?

"Friends" is a bullshit word.

It was always more between us.

You _were_ jealous though, weren’t you?

Yeah, I know you were.

I don’t know why you worried about it. 

Those other girls, and your sister?

They never mattered.

None of them know me like you do.

You’ve always been my best girl, haven’t you?

[PERVERTED CHUCKLE]

I remember the first time I touched your ass.

Back when we were always on closing shift together;

I’d stand behind you, watching your ass.

One night I just went for it, cupped your ass in my hands without saying anything.

And you froze.

I’m not sure if you knew it was me, ‘til I told you to relax like a good girl.

[LAUGHS]

You didn't relax though.

You were tense as a board.

But you didn't pull away from me, did you?

For the rest of the night, I wondered if I’d fucked things up with you.

If your brother was gonna jump me in the morning.

But when it was time to clock out, you were waiting for me, like always.

Not making demands.

Just waiting to see if I’d walk home with you again.

That’s just how you are, isn’t it?

Never making demands, afraid of what could happen if they say no.

So you don’t put yourself in a position where you’ll ever get a “no”, do you?

That night taught me what type of hand you need.

That was the first night I kissed you, too.

I bet you remember that better than I do.

We cut through the graveyard, and I grabbed your arm.

Waited over two minutes before you could look at me.

Don’t give me that look, I counted!

When I kissed you, you were _so_...willing.

That’s what I like best about you, pretty girl.

Whenever I need to blow off steam, you’re there for me.

You never complain, like other girls do.

But you don't have to worry today.

As you can see, my hands are cuffed.

So your ass is finally safe from me.

[FOND]

I remember the first time I put it _in_ your ass. 

Hey, my eyes are up here.

We'd been talking about it for years.

You were scared of it, but you let me.

You always let me do _anything_ I wanted, didn’t you?

[MILD GUILT]

You know that's not healthy, right?

...I'm only saying this cause I'm not getting out of here.

If I was out, I'd let things keep happening between us.

Using you, the way I always have.

[FRUSTRATED]

This is fucked up, but...you know I _care_ about you, right?

Even though I use you?

I _do_ want you to feel happy.

I don't want some other asshole using you the way I have.

I mean, I’m not going to be all noble and shit, not gonna say I want you to find happiness with some guy, who isn’t me.

Fuck that!

But you should be happy.

[LAUGHS]

You’re blushing again.

C’mon, look at me.

Let me see those beautiful eyes.

[A LITTLE FRUSTRATED]

You need to raise those standards, pretty girl!

Don't let older, married men hit on you.

Don't let them touch you!

Don't let them fuck you!

Don’t let them talk you into kinky shit that they aren’t getting at home.

I'm saying this now because I care.

I always knew I shouldn't have touched you.

And I should have dialed down the flirting.

But you've always been so damn _receptive_.

Like a fucking sponge.

I got off on that.

The way you looked at me, nobody else ever has.

I liked it. 

Hell, I still do.

If they freed me tomorrow, I bet you'd welcome me in your bed, even after everything.

You would, wouldn't you?

That's what I thought.

I know I'm being an asshole right now.

But I can't stop thinking of how it feels when your lips are wrapped around me.

I remember teaching you to give a blowjob.

Letting you practice, cause you wanted to give a _good_ blowjob.

That was the first time I ever felt jealous. 

It made me wonder if you wanted to be with someone else. 

Even though you weren't “with” me, you were still _mine_. 

I didn’t spend all that time _perfecting_ you, to let some limp-dick twerp have you.

Not _my_ pretty girl.

[FOND]

You _were_ an excellent student.

Finding reasons to go out at night and meet me.

Letting me fuck your face as hard as I wanted.

And you always swallowed.

I never had to ask.

Even when you were choking on it, you’d try.

Never had to convince you, not like with the other girls.

You were always so eager to please me.

I can't help thinking about having you one last time. 

Or...maybe more than once?

* * *

 **SCENE 3**

My divorce was finalized a few years ago.

[TEASING]

I think I'll marry you!

Then I can have conjugal visits. 

And you’ll have me.

Would you like that?

You _would_ like that.

You're blushing again.

[FRUSTRATED]

See, that's what I mean about standards!

You shouldn't be excited at the idea of a _murderer_ marrying you, for his own convenience!

I've never even said that “I Iov-”, not seriously! 

Texting doesn’t count.

Don't you want anything better, pretty girl?

[ANNOYED]

Well, you ought to! 

Even if you don’t deserve it. 

You should want it.

[SIGH]

What am I gonna do with you?

I'm _worried_ about you.

What type of shit are you going to get up to, without me watching over you?

[SERIOUS]

Fuck it. Look, I can't go through however many years without getting any. 

The only way I'm getting it is if you marry me, so…

You want me to be happy, right?

And you’d do anything to make me happy, wouldn’t you?

You’re going to marry me. 

That’s what’s best for both of us.

Baby, we both know you’re...damaged. 

Something’s broken inside, and there’s no fixing it.

That’s why your relationships never work, you always drive men away.

But _I_ understand you. 

I don’t mind that you need me so badly.

I can handle it.

So I’ll do this for you.

You're my good girl, I know you won't fuck around with other guys.

You'd wait for our monthly visits. 

I bet you'd visit every day, if you could.

[CHUCKLES]

Yeah, I know you would.

Besides. What else are you going to do?

If you don’t marry me, we’ll never see each other, that’s no good for you.

And we know how you get when you don’t have my attention.

It kills you, doesn’t it?

So it’s settled.

But...would it hurt you, to know I flirt with the guards in here?

[SIGH]

Pretty girl...don't be like that. 

You know I like blondes, and I have eyes.

I don't know what you expect.

I already had one jealous wife...

You’d keep coming to see me though, right?

I thought so.

[SIGH]

I shouldn’t… but fuck it!

Pretty girl? Wait. 

That's a horrible way to start.

I can’t get on one knee for this. Cuffed to the chair, you understand?

And even though you’re my favourite tart, I don’t get on my knees for you, do I?

There’s no need to upset the natural order of things today, is there?

[DISPLEASED]

Is that how we answer Daddy when he asks a question?

Better.

[CLEARS HIS THROAT]

You’re gonna marry me, pretty girl.

You're fucked up bad, but I can see past that, and you mean a lot to me.

I care about you.

Fuck, maybe that's why....

You’ve always accepted me for who I am.

Anyway, I care about you, more than any of the others. 

I l-... I love that you try to please me. 

How you listen, how you _obey_.

So we’ll get married.

I'll write you, we'll do phone calls.

We’ll have conjugal visits, I’ll give you what you need.

I’ll use those tight little holes, I’ll use you so fucking hard.

You’ll finally have a husband.

I might be a murderer, and sure; I use you like a whore, but;

 _I_ think you’re worth being my wife.

Once you’re married, everyone will understand how worthy you are, won’t they?

You’ve always been there for me. So now you’re going to let me be here for you.

I can’t leave you alone this long.

Let’s get something straight though.

I'm not going to lie to you.

When you say yes, I'm still going to hit on other women.

If random girls write to me, I'll probably write back.

But when I get out of here, I think I can be faithful to you.

We’ll live together, we’ll actually _be_ together, none of that sneaking around shit.

You’re finally _worth_ being my wife now.

So I’m gonna marry you.

[OFFENDED]

What do you mean, _do I love you_?

Aren’t you listening? 

Of course I do!

It’d be pretty fucked up if I was asking you to marry me and I didn't... feel that way.

Anyway.

All of that?

That’s just background noise.

What’s important is that I’m ready to marry you.

Finally! You're smiling.

I'm glad you understand.

You're _welcome_. 

Of course, I know you love me.

Now, use your words.

You have to say ”yes” for it to count.

I’m not sending my brother ring shopping until I get a verbal reply.

That’s what I thought.

Of course you will.

[SIGH]

Oh, pretty girl.

What am I gonna do with you?

Come give your fiancé a kiss.

We've got some time before they take me back to my cell.

* * *

**SCENE 4**

( **FX** : kissing)

[DOMINANT]

Get on your knees.

Take Daddy out.

That’s a good girl.

Sorry about the hair.

I know you don’t like it.

I don’t want the male guards seeing more of my junk than they have to, if you use a razor they watch you the whole time.

But you don’t mind, do you?

[LAUGH]

Easy, girl!

I missed my enthusiastic whore, rubbing your face against my dick like that.

So _hungry_ for it.

[STERN]

No! No licking yet.

You didn’t forget your training, did you?

[CONTEMPT]

Is _that_ how we appreciate Daddy?

I thought you were better than the others…

I’m disappointed in you.

[COMFORTING]

Shh, don’t cry.

Not yet.

I’ll take responsibility for your failure, this time.

I know what happens when you go too long without being put in your place.

That silly head of yours gets filled with too many wrong ideas, doesn’t it?

It’s alright. I know you’ll do me proud in the end.

Because you exist to please me, don’t you?

Because you _only_ exist, when you please me. 

Isn’t that right?

[SOOTHING]

 _I know_. Daddy’s always right when it comes to his favourite tart, isn’t he?

He’s the only one who truly understands what makes that whore heart of yours happy.

He’s the only one who can give you what you need.

Aren’t you lucky?

To have a Daddy who cares about you so much?

Aren't you….grateful?

Are you? You haven't told me.

[DISPLEASED]

Does this seem like the right time to be self-centred?

It’s not all about _your_ feelings, pretty girl!

Maybe when we’re not on the clock, I’ll spend a day telling you how much I lo-

I love when you’re obedient, for starters!

Alright, I forgive you.

Good, you should always voice that gratitude.

[PLEASED]

There we go... _that’s_ how you worship Daddy.

With your nose pressed against me, breathing me in.

Good.

You missed this, didn’t you?

Rubbing me _all over yourself_.

[CHUCKLE]

It’s dripping onto your hair, you’re getting all sticky. 

Such a messy little pet.

I love watching you wrap your lovely hair around my dick, rubbing it, staining your hair with my cum.

You love it though.

You’ve _always_ loved it when I mark you, in every way.

You adore the smell of Daddy’s skin, don’t you?

Being sticky with Daddy’s cum is what you want, isn’t it?

What will everyone think of you, when you walk out of here?

When they see what a filthy cumslut you are for your Daddy?

They’ll all know what you’ve been doing in here.

They’ll know what a horny bitch you are.

[SHARP]

I didn’t say stop.

[SOOTHING]

You’re embarrassed, aren’t you?

It’s alright, pet.

You know whose opinion matters.

You know whose opinion is the _only_ one that matters.

That’s right. Good.

Careful! Daddy’s balls are extra sensitive today, they’ve got a big load for you.

_Ah, ah, ah_ , not yet. 

We’ve still got a _little_ bit of time to play!

You don’t want to rush Daddy’s pleasure, do you?

Not when it matters so much more than your own?

Of course not.

You’re just excited, I know. 

Daddy understands.

It must be difficult for you, having your purpose again.

Keep your tongue in your mouth for now.

Nose or lips only, understand?

Go on!

Show me you remember what to do. 

Show me why you're my best girl. Remind me why you're better than the others.

_Mmm_ , like that.

One side, then the other.

Look at you, nuzzling against my balls, and my dick.

You _do_ remember.

You want to play with Daddy's asshole, don't you?

Fuck, you're not even licking it yet.

Just kneeling there, with your face pressed against my ass, savouring the scent of my body.

Mmm, there's that clever tongue.

You’ve always loved smelling like me.

That’s why you never shower after I fuck you.

Send you home ripe with my cum, the scent so obvious.

Alright, use your lips now.

Mouth my balls a bit, before you suck them, you know how.

_That’s it_.

I can smell your perfume.

It’s the same as before, isn’t it?

Come up here for a second, let me check.

[LIGHT SNIFF]

It is. Good. 

Because I didn't tell you to change it.

( **FX** : kissing)

Get back down where you belong.

We’re going to play a game, pretty girl. 

We’re going to pretend that my arms are free.

I want you to blow me, like my hands are wrapped in your hair, pulling your face tight against me. Pretend I’m controlling your body like I would.

( **FX** : wet noises as she gives him oral sex)

Mmm, like that.

Keep going.

Choke yourself on my dick, like I’m pushing your head down.

Like I’m not letting you breathe again.

You don’t need air.

All you need is Daddy’s approval.

Fuck, I l-, I love, your throat, I...

_Yes_ … oh shit!

_Good fucking girl_.

You haven’t forgotten _anything_ , have you?

I love how it feels inside your whore mouth.

Always so eager to please me.

Needing me to use you.

I love seeing you all messy for me, you’re drooling.

Don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop.

Just. Like. That!

( **Improv** to his orgasm.)

Open your mouth, pet.

Let Daddy see.

Good girl. Holding it on your tongue. Savouring it.

Now swallow it.

We don’t have time for everything else I wanna do.

But you’ll give me a taste of that pussy before they take me back.

Take your panties off, pretty girl.

Up on the table now.

Raise your skirt.

Fuck I missed your cunt.

You’re already wet.

Did it turn you on, worshipping Daddy again?

Getting Daddy's scent all over your face?

Choking yourself on my hard dick?

[CHIDING]

Ah, ah, ah, whore mouths aren’t for talking! Just nod.

[FOND]

The answer is obvious anyway.

I know it did, silly slut.

Lean back a little.

[MOANING]

( **FX** : wet noises, he gives her oral)

We’re almost outta time, pretty girl.

You’re going to marry me. 

My brother will take you shopping, and next time you come to me, I want to see that rock on your finger.

[DISPLEASED]

...aren’t you forgetting something?

What happened to those manners I spent so much time instilling in you?

Aren’t you going to thank Daddy?

[NICER]

Good girl.

You’re welcome.

[AMUSED]

I _know_ you’re all mine, pretty girl. I _know_ you’re mine forever.

That’s the general idea, when you agree to marry someone.

[SHARP CHANGE IN MOOD]

You want me to “say it”?

You ungrateful, pushy slut!

What have I been saying this whole time!?

[STERN]

Shall I add willful and disobedient to your list of transgressions?

Do you _want_ me to correct you?

[DISAPPOINTED]

I thought we were past all this. Maybe you aren’t ready for marriage after all. 

[NOISE OF DISGUST]

Good.

And I trust that’s the last I'll hear of this.

I don’t need my next wife questioning me on everything before I’ve even married her.

Now come here.

Kiss me, before I go.

( **FX** : kissing)

No crying, pet.

We’ll see each other soon.

I'll take care of you, pretty girl.

You keep being my perfect little bitch, and Daddy will _always_ take care of you.

**END**

* * *

**Author's note** :

Thank you [ /u/DarkestFantasyAudio ](https://www.reddit.com/user/DarkestFantasyAudio/) for your contribution to this piece. It was very openhanded of you, to spend your time and energy on me. I am grateful. Because you understood both of these characters immediately, and at the deepest level, I was able to place my trust in your hands, and that means so much to me.

You recognized something inside me that’s been holding my writing back. You challenged me to examine fears that keep my imagination in check. Which was...absolutely terrifying! I think (I hope) this means I’m growing a bit, as a writer. Without your guidance, this would have been less. Thank you.

Pushing myself to do this one has been scary. I am afraid; of how it will be received, of being judged, and worst of all, that it’s going to come across as cheesy, instead of sexy. So, this piece is very different for me, but I hope you enjoyed it.

**Read more of my scripts:**[Master List of Scripts & Fills](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MMaLOwVL616COERmD15_zSVzN5kdT2ige44apkRTgEg/edit?usp=sharing) (Google Docs)

 **Contact me:** see [my Reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/user/dominaexcrucior/comments/lj38rw/master_list_of_my_scripts_their_fills/) for information on fills, requests, feedback, questions, and chatting.

Thanks for reading!

Christina 💙

© 2021 Christina Torbrook, aka Reddit user "dominaexcrucior".


End file.
